The Brat Is Back
by elizabeth567
Summary: Response to SterlingIsMyKnight “Guess Who’s Back” challenge. "There she stood, my worst enemy, the person that had the power to make my life miserable and the person that could get me fired on a seconds notice. Problem is, she’s only nine years old."
1. The Welcoming Committee

SPOV

There she stood, my worst enemy, the person that had the power to make my life miserable and the person that could get me fired on a seconds notice. Problem is, she's only nine years old.

There Dakota Condor stood before me and the rest of my cast with bags at her feet. We cowered in fear as she took a step closer. "It's so good to see you all again," Dakota said with a smirk on her face. We stood there in silence as she glared at us all.

"There's my little angel," Mr. Condor said coming towards us. Dakota's whole personality changed as she turned to her father.

"Daddy!" Dakota exclaimed running into her father's arms. She smiled at us sweetly. We looked at the floor.

"Don't just stand there, help her bring her bags to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room!" Mr. Condor ordered. Nico and Grady darted towards the bags and hoisted them over there shoulders. They rushed down the hallway as fast as possible leavening us alone with possibility the most evil person to ever lay foot in the studio. Zora stood there with her fist clenched tight.

"But she can't stay in are dressing room, I already have one unwelcome guest," Tawni said looking at me.

"But I really want to stay with you guys," Dakota whined.

"You can't-" Tawni started, but I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"-Believe how excited we are to have you staying with us," I said finishing Tawni's sentence.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, see you later angel," Mr. Condor said kissing Dakota on top of her head. He walked down the hall and Dakota waved. Once he turned the corner, she spun on her heals and smiled one of the most evil smiles I have ever seen. It was like she was mad and happy at the same time. She put her hands on her hips and took a step forward. We took a step back and I bumped into someone.

"Gosh Sonny, you should really watch were your going," the person said. I turned around to see two blue eyes staring down at me. He smirked. "So who's the little- Dakota!" he yelled. He took a step back and his eyes grew wide once he saw her standing there smiling up at him.

"Hey Chaddykins, guess whose staying here for a month," Dakota said sweetly and took a step towards Chad.

"Oh Dakota, I would love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I have to go somewhere- different from here." He started walking backwards.

"Halt!" He stopped walking and Dakota went up to him. She pulled him down to her size. "Now, give me a piggyback ride to their room." She pointed at us. Chad mumbled something under his breath but obeyed. We walked besides them on the way to our room.

"Having fun Chad?" I asked. He glared at me.

"A blast," he mumbled.

"Now stop!" Dakota commanded when we reached out dressing room door. "Thanks Chaddykins, I'll see you tonight for out date." She winked.

"Whoa there, I have a policy to only date people over five feet."

"Chad, Chad, Chad. You have a new policy now, got it?" Chad looked at me with sad eyes. I sighed.

"Dakota, do you really think your dad would let you go on a date with Chad?" I asked.

"Of course not, but if you came along he would."

"What, no, I am not going on a date with Chad!" Dakota laughed.

"You're not going on a date with him, I am. You're just the person that sits at the table while we pretend you not there?"

"Evil," Zora whispered. Chad walked down the hall as fast as he could.

"Bye Chad, can't wait for our date!" Dakota called after him. Dakota, Tawni and I walked in the room while Zora seemed to disappear. "Isn't he so dreamy." Dakota clapped her hands together.

"Uhuh," Tawni and I mumbled.

"Now, you go get me something to wear for tonight and you start doing my nails." She pointed to Tawni then to me. Tawni rushed out the door and I grabbed some nail polish.

"Blow," Dakota instructed as she held her hand out in front of my face. She lay back in the chair with a robe on. I blew on it lightly while Tawni sat on the couch reading a magazine that was in her lap.

"Aren't you going to help?" I asked.

"Ah, sorry, manicure," Tawni said wiggling her fingers. I sighed.

"More hot chocolate, now!" Dakota demanded pointing to her empty cup.

"Coming right up," I mumbled walking out of the room. _The only thing I know for sure, is that this is going to be the worst month of my life… or is it?_


	2. Dakota's Date

CPOV

I fixed my jacket at ran a comb quickly through my hair. I shoved the comb in my pocket and took a deep breath before knocking on Sonny and Tawny's dressing room door. The door opened and I looked down to see Dakota wearing a purple sequence dress. She smiled up at me and grabbed my hand. "Come on!" Dakota yelled into the room. Sonny came out into the hallway wearing the same clothes as before, but yet she looked different. Her hair was all messed up and she had dark circles under her eyes._ Poor Sonny._ Dakota smiled back up at me and dragged me down the hall causing the curls in her brown hair to bounce. Sonny lagged behind. I motioned for her to come closer to me. She rolled her eyes and speed up her pace.

"So did the little nine year old were out Sonshine Munroe?" I asked. She glared at me and said nothing.

"Stop the chit chatting!" Dakota demanded yanking my arm forward, causing me to flinch.

We arrived at the cafeteria and the room was empty besides us. "I've got connections," Dakota said winking. The room's only source of light was candles. I managed a small smile, but I would have loved to be anywhere but there. She pulled me over to a table decorated with a table cloth and candles. She snapped and Sonny pulled the chair out for her and then tied a napkin around her neck. "Food!" Sonny rushed into the kitchen. She looked at me and grabbed my hands. "Oh Chad, I have been waiting for this moment for practically my whole life."

"Well that's not that long," I mumbled.

"What sweetie?"

"Nothing- dear," I practically choked on the last word. Luckily Sonny came out with fish sticks, heart shaped hamburgers and chocolate milk threw silly straws.

"Enjoy," Sonny mumbled and took a seat on one side of the table. She crossed her arms and sighed. I quickly took a bite out of the hamburger, so I didn't have to talk.

"Isn't the food delicious Chad?" Dakota asked me. I sighed.

"Yeah, amazing."

"I can't wait until our second date, were going to six flags." I heard Sonny laugh. I turned towards her and she looked down with a smile on her face.

"Second date?"

"Well yeah, we have to go on more dates since I'm your girlfriend." I almost choked on my hamburger. Sonny couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and then put her hand quickly over her mouth.

"Excuse me, your what?"

"Girlfriend, you know like, holding hand, going on dates and making out." This was too much for Sonny. She put her head in her hands trying to disguise her laughder. I, being a nice person helped her out by kicking her under the table. She yelped and then took a few gulps of water to calm herself down.

"Uhm, sorry I'm taken." Dakota's smile faded and she glared at me.

"By who?" I panicked.

"Sonny." Sonny spit her water out of her mouth and it sprayed all over my new jacket.

"WHAT?!?!" Sonny and Dakota screamed at the same time. Sonny glared at me, but then kept quiet.

"Yeah and were so happy together," putting my arm around Sonny.

"We are?" Sonny asked. Dakota stood on her chair and pulled on Sonny's shirt until her face was inches away from hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed.

"Because I wouldn't really call it dating."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Ah, what else would you call it when too people are in love?" I asked. I looked at her with pleading eyes. She sighed.

"I guess we are dating," she said in a flat tone. Dakota hopped down from her chair.

"I honestly don't think you two are dating," she said.

"Of course we are," I said pulling Sonny in closer.

"Uhuh, but something smells fishy around here and it's not these fish sticks!" She stomped over to the door. "I'm watching you two!" She walked out of the room and I sighed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," I said. She glared at me.

"Were dating?" she asked.

"Psh, were not dating. I just said that to get the little brat of my back." She rolled her eyes.

"She is staying her for a month. She will see us every day." That girl has a point.

"Oh."

"And if she finds out your lying, we both will be fired."

"Oh."

"Oh, oh, is that all you can say weirdo?" She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I walked up to her.

"We? You're the one that pulled me into this mess!" I took a step back.

"Can you help me?' I sighed. "Please?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper using manors, that's a first." I took hold of one of her hands.

"Please." I looked into her brown eyes and she sighed. I knew I had her under my spell.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good.

"Good.

"So are we good?" I let go of her hands and walked to the door.

"Oh, were so good." I turned around to look at her one more time and then walked out the door leavening her standing there alone.


	3. Dating

SPOV

Dakota was out to lunch with her dad and I paced back and forth my dressing room. Tawni sighed at turned around from the mirror to watch me. I stopped pacing and starting biting my nails instead. "Ok, so let me get this straight. Chad told Dakota that you were dating and you agreed?" she asked. I nodded sheepishly. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, nice going. You are now dating the enemy."

"Were _not_ dating," I protested.

"Really Sonny, really?" I glared at her.

"Stop trying to sound like Chad!" I covered my ears and sat down on the couch. I closed my eyes trying to block everything out. I needed to think. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shock it off. "Don't touch me!"

"Well, someone is acting a little divaish today," someone said. Their voice was muffled from me covering my ears, but I could still tell who it was. I looked over my shoulder to see two blue eyes. My heart beat quickened.

"What?" He smiled.

"Well since were 'dating,' I thought we should eat lunch together." He put air quotes around dating.

"Were not dating Chad." He continued to smile and held out his hand.

"Whatever you say Sunshine." I looked at his hand, then him and then Tawni.

"Go," she mouthed. I looked up at Chad and his blue eyes sparkled. I looked at the floor and crossed my arms. _Oh no, his charm is not going to work on me today._ I looked up and him and that sickenly sweet smile was still plastered across his face.

"Fine," I mumbled taking his hand. We walked out the door.

"You kids have fun!" Tawni called after us.

"Don't worry," Chad said looking at me. "We will."

"Don't count on it," I mumbled. Chad smiled and we headed to the cafeteria.

We walked in the cafeteria and everyone stopped eating to look at us. My cheeks grew hot and I looked over at Chad. He seemed unfazed by all the attention. I realized how weird it must be to see two enemies hand in hand, walking into the cafeteria to eat lunch together. I spotted Nico and Grady walking towards us. "Oh no," I said looking at the ground.

"So are you two 'dating,' or is this fake," Nico said putting air quotes around dating. What is up with all the air quotes?"

"Yeah, it's fake," I admitted feeling relived.

"Uhuh, so you pick Chip Drama Pants over us again," Grady said.

"I didn't really have a choice." They raised their eyebrows. I then saw someone come into the room that I surely didn't want to see.

"Daddy," they whined. "I don't want to eat here." Chad's eyes followed mine and he glared.

"I'm sorry angel, but daddy has to go to a meeting soon, I wouldn't make it back in time if we ate out," Mr. Condor said. The girl looked over at us and smiled.

"Actually, this place is perfect." She skipped over to us and I gulped. She looked over at her father and blew him a kiss. He smiled and walked over to the lunch line. She looked up at me and Chad and seemed pretty amused. "So how's the 'dating' going?"_ Again with the air quotes? Seriously?_

"Ha, so you are dating," Nico said.

"Wait, no," I said letting go of Chad's hand. I looked over a Dakota and took his hand again. "I mean yes."

"Why would she want to date him anyways?" Grady asked.

"She can date whoever she wants Grimy," Chad said.

"It's Grady!"

"Whatever." My head was spinning. Dakota seemed pretty confused herself.

"Wait, so are you, or are you not dating?" she asked.

"We are," I said quietly.

"So you did lie to us!" Grady yelled.

"Come on G, let's go," Nico said walking away from us. Grady followed.

"Wait!" I called after them. I looked at Chad and glared.

"Angel, come and eat!" Mr. Condor yelled.

"Ok daddy," Dakota yelled back. She looked at us and glared. "I'm watching you two." She backed away slowly and then skipped off towards her father.

"Well, that went well, at lest they think were 'dating'." Chad said with a smile.

"Enough with the 'dating'!" I yelled and dragged him towards the lunch line.


	4. Anonymous Caller

CPOV

Everything _seemed_ to be fine between me and Sonny for the rest of the day and the fact that Dakota decided to "hang out" with us for the rest of the day didn't help the matter. It was about nine at night and we were in the prop house watching a movie. My arm was slightly around Sonny. The lights were dimed and Sonny picked out some cheesy romantic comedy to watch. "Well isn't this romantic," Sonny said sarcastically.

"Really romantic," I mumbled. We both looked down at Dakota who was sitting between us smiling another one of her evil smiles. She had her hair tied up in a high pony tail and she wore purple button down pajamas. We both sighed and continued to watch the movie. A few moments later I heard a tiny snore besides me. I looked down at Dakota. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be asleep. I looked up at Sonny and I knew we were thinking the same thing. She nodded towards me and we both got up slowly and started to walk away.

"Don't even think about it," Dakota said grabbing our wrists and pulling us back down onto the couch. Her eyes were still closed and she leaned up against me. I tried to push her away, but she clung to me tighter. I looked at Sonny with panic in my eyes. She smirked.

"Evil," we heard a voice say from the vents. We both turned around to look at the vent. Dakota smiled in her "sleep."

"Well, well, well, looky what we have here," Tawni said entering the room. She burst out laughing when she saw Dakota. "You two- I mean three look like your having a great time." She clapped her hands together and smiled soaking up the moment. "Hate to break up the party, but Mr. Condor's looking for his little _angel_." She rolled her eyes when she said angel.

"Yeah right, I'm not falling for that one," Dakota said with her eyes still closed.

"Dakota!" a voice boomed from the hallway. Dakota's eyes shot open and she darted up.

"I had a great time Chadykins." She planted a kiss on my cheek. I wiped my cheek off and slid closer to Sonny.

"Uh, were going out remember," I said pointing to me and Sonny.

"Well, if it doesn't work out call me." Dakota handed me a piece of paper with her number on it and ran out the door. "Coming daddy!" I sighed and looked over at Sonny. I looked at the piece of paper and it had a lipstick print on it.

"Ehhk!" I flung the paper to the floor.

"I'm feeling like a third wheel, so enjoy the rest of your 'date'," Tawni said putting air quotes around date. She walked out of the room and I realized that Sonny and I were sitting less than an inch apart. She looked over at me and blushed.

"What?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Nothing," she said staring straight ahead.

"Well, I would blush too if I was on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper." She looked up at me and her blush deepened.

"It's not a date."

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not." I knew this would go on forever if someone didn't say anything different, so I did.

"Well then what do you call it when two people are watching a movie together?" She thought about it for a second.

"Movie night." I chuckled. The credits came on. And I got up and stretched.

"Sure it is Sunshine." Her blush deepened. The movie was coming close to an end and Sonny laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled. A sweet sent that smelled like sugar and vanilla came from her hair. I tried to hold my breath. I know realized how Edward Cullen felt. I wanted to pull her closer and push her away at the same time. The credits appeared on the screen and I stood up finally able to breathe. I stretched. "Good movie, bad company." She looked at me confused.

"You mean Dakota right?" I smiled.

"Maybe." I winked, clicked and walked out the door.

* * *

SPOV

I watched Chad walk out the door and held my legs to my chest. "That boy," I mumbled to myself. Tawni walked back in the room with a smile on her face. "What?"

"Chad was practically skipping down the hallway," she said sitting down next to me.

"Psh, yeah right."

"He was!" I smiled and decided to let her win the battle. "Then he ran into me and dropped this." She dangled Chad's cell phone in front of my face. I grabbed it from her.

"You didn't give it back to him?"

"He was already gone and I thought you would see him again before I would." I opened my mouth to protest but then realized she was probably right.

"Yeah." The phone vibrated in my hand. "One text message from anonymous caller." I stared at the screen and my thumbs hovered over the touch screen.

"I can't invade his privacy."

"I can." Tawni grabbed the phone out of my hand and clicked the screen. Her eyes grew wide.

"What?" She held the phone for me to see. My jaw dropped. **Chad- Can't wait to see you tonight for out date. –Ella**

"Oh, so he has another girlfriend." I looked at the floor.

"Ha, you just admitted you were his girlfriend!"

"Fake girlfriend."

"Fake, real, same thing. He shouldn't go on a date with you and then go on another date with another girl."

"Fake date."

"Whatever, it's still wrong." I put my head in my hands and Tawni patted my back lightly trying to be supportive.

_Little did they know, that a very evil little girl stood by the doorway holding a cell phone in her hand smirking._


	5. Sea Sick

**These next two chapters are actually based on what happened when my friends and I went on a cruise. Sadly, most of it did really happen to us. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. =]**

* * *

SPOV

I sighed and gripped tightly to Chad's phone in my hand. My hands felt sweaty, so I quickly wiped them on my jacket. Chad had decided that we should all go out on a boat for the day, correction, his boat. It was huge, three stories high. I looked up and saw Chad wearing a captain's hat with a smile on his face standing on the third story. I forced a smile and took a step forward. I heard Tawni's laugh behind me. I turned around to see her flirting with two sailors. "You two are sooo strong," she gushed feeling one of their muscles. Nico and Grady ran up and looked at the boat. Zora strolled past onto the boat with her hands in her pockets.

"Spitting contest!" Nico and Grady yelled and ran onto the boat. Tawni linked arms with the sailors. She looked at me she passed.

"Are you coming or are you going to just stand there?" I looked up and Chad raised his eyebrows at me and then disappeared. He came out the door of the boat me a second later.

"You ok?" he asked sounding concerned. I nodded and took a step towards the boat. "Is Sunshine Munroe afraid of a little boat?" I smiled a little and fumbled with his phone in my palm.

"It-it's not that…" I confessed. He took hold of my other hand.

"You will have a great time." I looked up and met his eyes. Two light pools of blue stared back at me. I have never been this close to him before. His eyes sparkled, one more than the other.

"Promise?"

"I promise." His breath felt warm unlike the brisk wind. I broke free from the stare and walked towards the boat, shoving the phone into my pocket. The boat was crowded with people.

"Wow you sure have a lot of… friends." He chuckled.

"More like cast mates, crew mates, publicists and directors." I smiled a real smile. We walked up the stairs to the third floor. I looked out across the water. I walked over to the edge and closed my eyes letting the wind hit my face. I shivered, but the wind seemed to wake up my senses… and stomach. My stomach growled. I turned around to see Chad talking with a group of people. It was weird how his hand was still holding mine and I was still excluded from the group. I let go of his hand. He suddenly turned around.

"I'm going to get something to eat." He smile and nodded, then returned to his conversation. I walked downstairs, which was the wrong thing to do at that moment, because five hundred people were trying to come upstairs. I finally made it to the bottom. I placed my hands in my pockets and felt something missing-the phone. I checked every single pocket on me and then pushed my way back to the stairs. People crowded it and it was a traffic jam. "Oh, come on!" I shoved my way through the crowed and past the way to crowded dance floor. I finally made it to the door. The boat lunged forward and I fell on some random dude's lap. I quickly apologized before making my way to the staircase. I walked up the stairs as the cold hit me from outside. The skies were cloudy and grey. "Yeah, what a great time." I made my way to the third floor panting. I looked around when I saw a group of teenagers playing with Chad's phone. If they found out it was his, I would never get it back. I walked up to them with a smile on my face. "Um, that's my phone." They looked up at me.

"Oh is it now?" the girl that was holding the phone said.

"Yeah, so can I please have it back?" I held out my hands.

"Yeah sure." She looked at her friends and smiled. "For five dollars." The smile dropped of my face and I was in no mood to put up a fight. She dangled it in front of my face.

"I mean obviously we have taken better care of it than you did," one of her friends mentioned.

"Wait a minute." She looked at the back of the phone were the initials **CDC **were engraved in. _Smooth Chad, smooth._ "This is Chad Dylan-" I looked at the phone and lunged forward taking it out of her hand. I ran to the stairs as fast as possible, not even bothering to look back. "Come back!" Her voice was harsh. I ran to the staircase, luckily there weren't that many people there. Although, there might as well have been a million, because there before me stood Dakota Condor.

"Where's your boyfriend?" she asked with a smirk on her face. I heard feet pounding behind me. I turned around to see a group of teenagers running towards me.

"I would love to chat, but I've got to go," I said walking around Dakota a moving her into the path of the teenagers. They swiftly maneuvered around her. I darted down the stairs. My heart pounded in my chest when I spotted Chad, he was on the other side of the room and there were about a thousand people between us. His phone vibrated and I gently clicked the screen. **Chad- I love the boat- Ella **_Ella was on the boat, this boat? The same boat Chad and I were pretending to be "Boyfriend, Girlfriend" on?_ I shoved the phone into my pocket, annoyed with the situation.

"There she is!" a voice yelled from behind me. I turned around to see the teenagers standing by two security guards. My stomach twisted in a knot._ Oh. No._


	6. Stolen Property

SPOV

I looked around trying to find an exit. What was I thinking! Were on a boat, there's _no_ exit! Wait, Chad! I looked over to where he was standing. I took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," I mumbled and darted threw the crowd. I pushed past people. "Chad!" The music was so loud, he couldn't hear me. I was suddenly flying through the air. I landed on the ground and whipped my head around to see who tripped me. Dakota stood there smiling. I glared at her and felt myself being lifted off the ground. Two security guards held me. "It was an accident!" They walked towards Chad. I saw Chad talking to a girl about my age with curly brown hair.

"Mr. Cooper, we found a girl with stolen property on her. Should we throw her in the jail or make her walk the plank," one of the security men joked.

"One minute Ella," Chad said to the girl. My heart dropped. _That- that was Ella. _I looked at the floor. I would rather walk the plank then be here right now. I looked up slightly to see Chad still facing the other direction. "Hm, you could…" He turned around and raised his eyebrows when he saw me. I let my head fall again. "Leave her right here." The security men dropped me to the ground. He smirked when I looked him in the eyes.

"Mr. Cooper I don't think it is right to favor a criminal just because she is a girl."

"Oh this isn't just any girl, this is my _girlfriend_." I looked towards Ella and she seemed unfazed. _Did she know about the fake relationship, was she ok with it?_ "And I highly doubt she would be able to attempt any major crime." I slightly smiled.

"We think she has your cell phone." Chad smile got wider.

"So that's where it diapered too." He held out his hand and I dug around in my pocket. I felt the cold plastic at my fingertip and it sent chills down my spine. I handed it to Chad. "Now, what are _you_ doing with my cell phone?"

"You dropped it when you ran into Tawni yesterday and she told me to give it to you and I… forgot," I explained. I cringed. I hate lying.

"So it was all just a big misunderstanding." He smiled at the security men, they shrugged and walked away. I studded my shoes. _Did they always have a black streak on the side?_ Chad cleared his throat and I looked up. Ella's bright smile suddenly faded. "This is Ella." Chad motioned his hand towards her. I forced a small smile when she held out her hand.

"I'm Sonny," I said quietly and shook her hand. The smile reappeared on her face.

"Yeah, Chad talks about you all the time. I'm such a big fan of your show." she said. _He did? She is?_ I looked over at Chad and he blushed looking at the floor. A small smile was on his lips. I looked up at Ella._ Who is she and what's going on?_

* * *

CPOV

I looked back up at Sonny. She looked confused. She eyed Ella like she was someone she had met before and she was trying to remember where. Then she looked at me and our eyes locked. There was something hidden behind those chocolate brown eyes and I was determined to find out what. "Um, would you like to go watch the sunset," I asked. I broke our gaze and looked at Ella. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," she said and smiled walking away. I looked back at Sonny and held out my hand. She looked at my hand for a second before taking it. I smiled and walked to the stairs. We went up to the third floor and sat on the seats by the side of the boat. I looked at Sonny. Her hair blew in the wind as she stared out at the sunset.

"Sonny?" She looked at me and I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes. Emotions spread throughout me. Then I said the stupidest thing that came to my mind. "Are you having a good time?" A small smile appeared on her lips, but I knew her well enough to know it was completely fake.

"Yeah," she almost whispered. I took hold of her hand and stared straight in her eyes. Her eyes stared back and glistened in the setting sunlight.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" She looked down and opened her mouth about to talk. My phone vibrated in my pocket, but I ignored it.

"I, well- It's just…" My phone vibrated five more times. I surrendered and took it out of my pocket. **Unknown Number**. I clicked the screen. **Chad-Come over by me. I need you to do something- Mr. Condor** I looked up at Sonny, she looked at me. Her eyes full of tears, threatening to fall down her cheeks at any moment._ Mr. Condor can wait._ My phone vibrated again. I clicked the screen. **Chad-Now!-Mr. Condor**.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go." I got up and let her hand slide out of mine.


	7. Lipstick Print

SPOV

The boat pulled into the dock and I quickly got off. Now I found myself in my dressing room with tears rolling down my face. "Don't let him do this to you Sonny! He is just Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled to myself. More tears poured out of my eyes. _Just Chad Dylan Cooper._ My own words echoed in my mind. He wasn't just Chad Dylan Cooper, never was and never will be. Dakota skipped into the room with a smirk on her face. It seemed to diminish a little when she saw me.

"Um, let's go get dinner," she said. I looked at her and wiped the tears off my face.

"Can't you just go ask Tawni?"

"She said she was busy."

"Typical Tawni." We started walking towards the cafeteria. Dakota looked up at me. A tear escaped from my eye and I quickly wiped it away.

"Why are you crying?" I looked down and Dakota and her face was emotionless.

"Chad's-Chad's just a jerk. Maybe you can date him now." I smiled slightly. Dakota looked straight ahead. _I can't believe I'm venting my problems to a nine year old._ "You might be a little less evil than Chad right now." I let a laugh escape from my lips. She laughed nervously and looked at the ground.

"You ok?"

"Fine." She said it a little too quickly and I got suspicious.

"You sure?" She turned towards me with clenched fists.

"I'm fine!" She glared at me then started walking again, faster than me. _Something was up with that little girl._

* * *

CPOV

I found myself wondering around the _So Random_ set. Sonny had run off the boat after I went to go see Mr. Condor. Turned out Mr. Condor didn't even send me a text. I ran into someone. I expected to see Sonny's chocolate brown eyes stare up at me, but instead they were blue. "Tawni?" I asked. She walked around me. "Wait!" She spun on her heels and glared at me.

"What?" she hissed.

"Do-do you know what's wrong with Sonny?" She snorted and then turned away.

"Wait, what?" She turned around again and shook her head in disgust.

"Only you would be so stupid Cooper." I walked over to her.

"What did I do?" I begged her with my eyes.

"That charm may work on naive little Sonny, but not me." I glared at her.

"Just tell me!"

"Two words." She held up two fingers. "Dating, Ella."

"Dating? Ella? I would never date Ella." She snorted again and then started to walk away. _What is going on?_ I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out. **Chad- Rehearsal time! – Portlyn **I sighed and lean up against a wall, sliding down to the floor. _Wait a minute!_ I looked threw my inbox. I don't remember reading these. **Chad- Can't wait to see you tonight for our date –Ella **I clicked another message. **Chad- I love the boat- Ella **They were from the same number and were certainly not from my _cousin_ Ella. I quickly scrolled up to the more recent test. **Chad- Come over by me. I need you to do something- Mr. Condor **All three texts were from the same number. I stared at the number, I have seen it before, somewhere. Then it hit me. I got up and ran to the prop room.

I searched the floor of the prop room. It has to be here somewhere. I ran over to the recycle bin. I looked at ever piece of paper. Old homework, old sketch ideas, ripped out pages from someone's diary. I held up the diary pages. "Nah," I said throwing them behind me. Paper was scattered across the room. I looked at the last paper in the recycle bin. Bright pink lipstick was printed on it. I quickly picked up the paper and compared the number on the paper to the one on my phone. A small smile crept across my face.


	8. Comparing Notes

**Sorry this chapters so short, but the next one will be longer. One more chapter left after this one. Thanks for all the reviews!!! =]**

* * *

CPOV

I ran around the whole studio looking for Sonny. I was out of breath when I showed up at the cafeteria. I saw Sonny sitting with Dakota. My eyes narrowed, this was not the time. I sighed and put on my best acting face, ready to put on the performance of a lifetime… I had to be nice- to Dakota Condor. I strolled over to the table. "Hey honey," I said, referring to Sonny. Dakota jumped right out of her seat. She looked at me and her eyes grew wide. That brat had a reason to be jumpy. I placed a light kiss on Sonny's cheek and her cheeks flamed. She quickly looked at the floor.

"I'm done with the act," she mumbled. _Come on Sonny! Just keep the act up for a few more minutes, until I can explain everything. _I looked over a Dakota. She looked at the floor. _Now I need to get this little brat out of here._

"Um, Dakota." I took a deep breath we she looked up at me. "Do- Do you want to go for a ride in my convertible?" Her eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on her face.

"Su-Sure!" she yelled running up to hug me. I patted her back until she let go.

"Go get your coat." She nodded and skipped out of the room. I sighed and flopped down on one of the chairs. Sonny looked at me suspiciously. "I need to talk to you alone." She smiled sweetly.

"You told Dakota you would give her a ride in your convertible for me?" she asked sarcastically.

"I needed to give her some reason to leave." She rolled her eyes.

"How about 'Dakota, I need to talk to Sonny alone'?"

"But then she might still spy on us." She snorted and then looked at the floor. "This isn't what I wanted to talk about anyway." I took my phone and the lip gloss printed paper out of my pocket. I set them on the table in front of her. She looked at them confused.

"I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Just look at them!" She picked them us and read what was on the screen. A frown appeared on her face and she had tears in her eyes.

"I don't get why you would want to remind me of you other girlfriend!" I scooted my chair back.

"Sonny, compare the numbers… please." She huffed at looked at the number on the screen, then the one on the paper. Her eyes grew wide and a smirk spread across my face.

"Wait, this is the paper Dakota gave you and the number matches…" Her voice trailed off and I scooted my chair back over to her and showed her the other messages. "So that was Dakota!"

"Yeah, why did you go through my messages anyway?"

"Well, Tawni took you phone and-" I held up my hand cutting her off.

"Say no more." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Then who's that girl I saw on your boat?"

"Ella, my _cousin_." Her jaw dropped.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" I chuckled.

"Your not stupid, Dakota just pulled a prank on you." I pretended to think about it for a second. "Ok maybe you are a little stupid." She smacked my arm, but a smile was still spread across her face.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I have a few ideas." I smiled a mischievous smile.


	9. Status: Failed

DPOV

I stood by the door to the cafeteria grinning. **Operation Break Up Sonny And Chad** was in effect. Everything was going according to plan. Chad walked towards the cafeteria and I plastered myself against the wall. He walked in the cafeteria, not even noticing my presence. _Perfect._ Then someone unexpected strolled down the hall and into the cafeteria. _Ella? Chad's Cousin Ella? Oh, this is to perfect! _I clapped my hands together and my smile grew even wider when I saw Sonny walk right in. I looked around the door frame to see Sonny's jaw drop when she saw Chad and Ella. He had his arm around her. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop a giggle from escaping my lips. "Wha-What! I can't believe you!" Sonny screamed at Chad. Chad put his arm down by his side.

"Sonny, this is not what it looks like!" he explained, getting up.

"It is exactly what it looks like!" Sonny turned around and starting walking towards the door, but Chad grabbed her by the arm.

"You have to listen to me!" She spun around.

"Why should I ever listen to you, you self centered jerk!" I took a bow. This was probably my best work ever. _Chad and I could get married in Paris and then move to Hawaii._ "You know what, I quit! I quit _So Random_!" I was suddenly brought back to reality. _Was she- serious_.

"Fine, then I quit _Mackenzie Falls!"_ _What, no! My husband has to be famous! Daddy is not going to like this!_

"Fine!"

"Good!" I had to do something. I ran towards them.

"Goo-"

"No! You can't quit!" I said cutting her off. They turned towards me. "It was me ok, it was me! I tried to break you up! I texted Sonny that Ella was your girlfriend! It's my entire fault!" Smiles spread over their faces. _Wait, what? _I heard a small cheer from one of the tables. I turned to see Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora standing up and clapping.

"Best performance ever!" Nico yelled. I felt hands on my shoulders. I turned around to see daddy standing there staring down at me.

"Daddy?" I smiled weakly up at him.

"To tell you the truth angel," he started. "I didn't believe them when they said you were trying to break them up. I was outraged, but here you just admitted you did." He rubbed his chin.

"But-but…" _This cannot be happening. _"I never fail!"

"I believe you did this time!" Grady yelled. I huffed.

"Whatever, I'm so much smarter than any of you!" I felt my daddy's hand on my arm pulling me backwards. I looked at Sonny and Chad. "I can't believe you two are dating! You can do so much better than her! Like me!" They just smiled and looked at each other, but were standing about a foot apart. I pulled away from my daddy's arm and ran up to them. "Fine if you really are dating, kiss her!" I smirked. Chad looked over at Sonny and she blushed. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. My jaw dropped. **Operation Break Up Sonny And Chad**- Status: Failed.

* * *

CPOV

The sugar vanilla smell came from her hair again, but this time instead of pulling away, I pulled her closer. Our lips parted and we looked over at Dakota. She looked up at us with wide eyes. Mr. Condor came over and picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder. He walked towards the door and we all cheered. She screamed and shouted all the way. Sonny and I high fived with both hands.

* * *

SPOV

When we high fived, our fingers became intertwined. We stared in each other's eyes and we both leaned in pressing our lips together again, but this time, the kiss was not for show. We pulled apart and we both smiled. I looked around the room and saw the other's had left us there alone. "You're a pretty good actress, you sure you don't want to come to _Mackenzie Falls?_" Chad asked. I blushed.

"Never," I said. He still smiled, he knew I would say no.

"Well, then how about dinner tonight? It will be Dakota free." I smiled.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good." He slid his hand out of mine and walked towards the door.

"Good, pick you up at eight." He clicked and then stared at me for a moment smiling, before walking away. I smiled and blushed, looking at the floor. _Ok, maybe this month wasn't that bad._

* * *

**Well, there's the story about how evil, little Dakota came back. Tell me what you think. Thanks for all the reviews!!!**


End file.
